Conventionally, as a medium carrying device used in an image forming apparatus such as an electrographic photocopy machine, facsimile, printer, and multi-function peripheral, a carrying device using a pair of rollers is known. For example, in JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-291662, an example is disclosed that a document front-end and rear-end detection sensor is arranged for detecting a medium in a carrying device.
However, in the case where a higher speed of a medium carrying speed of the apparatus is required, it is required to accurately detect an end part of a carried medium.
The present invention has been invented, considering such situation. Purposes of the present invention are to increase a detection accuracy of the end part of the medium, and thereby to provide a medium carrying device and an image forming apparatus that are available for the higher speed of the medium carrying speed of the apparatus as well.
A medium carrying device disclosed in the application includes a first pair of rollers that forms a nip part and carries a medium, the nip part being defined as an area where the rollers contact each other applying a pressure to other, a guide part that guides the medium to the first pair of rollers, and a medium detection member that includes a tip end part and a pivoting fulcrum and that is pivoted around the pivoting fulcrum by the medium as the medium moves along the guide part. In a case of being viewed from a roller axial direction of the first pair of rollers, the tip end part passes the nip part when the medium detection member pivots around the pivoting fulcrum as a center.
According to the present invention, it is possible to increase a detection accuracy of the end part of the medium, and thereby it is possible to provide a medium carrying device and an image forming apparatus that are available for the higher speed of the medium carrying speed of the apparatus as well.